User talk:DojiSakura
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Doji Moro page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Oni no Pikachu (talk) 16:10, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Winter Court 2012 & Doji Moro Since Doji Moro was a homebrew character for the Winter Court 2012 event, all the references I have to most the things she did and her backstory are in the WC forum. We were told that everything posted in the forum was automatically canon (unless the STs specifically contradicted it, such as the case of Renyu's affair with his Karo), so is the forum considered a valid source to quote? : Renyu's affair with his Karo Kuni Itsuko is suggested in Notice Me. About canon and RPG WC I understood the opposite, from previous year: all that happened in WC have to be confirmed later in fictions to be considered canon. Anyhow, this rule may longer not be applicable. Have you any direct link to whom and how this statement about canon and WC was made? Anyhow be free to use WC as source, but you have to "cite" the source in a way a third party can check from where it came. Use the format Title where link is the http:\... and Title the relevant identification in the forum thread. I hope it will help yoy. --Oni no Pikachu (talk) 15:16, September 10, 2013 (UTC) The GMs of the Winter Court are the ones who can confirm it, without a shadow of a doubt, but what we got told was that this year, the rulling on canon would be different. In fact, the previous WC, only the things that happened IN fiction later would be considered canon. I'm not sure what made them change their minds this year, but we got told several times by several GMs that everything that happened in forum would be canon unless otherwise stated. I could only remember of a single case of things the GMs said they would declare uncanon (the romance between Renyu and Itsuko, which is why I listed it. I'm not sure if they decided to tone it down to try and keep as much as they could cannon). How would you find would be the more adequate way to have them confirm so? I could always ask one\more of them to come to you and vouch for it :D and then you'd vouch for all of us, poor homebrews. DojiSakura (talk) 15:26, September 10, 2013 (UTC) : For me is fine with your statement. I am less strict than the super-administrator Majushi, but he is lately appearing few on the wiki. Add your contributions, and if there is something too bizarre we can talk about it. Oni no Pikachu (talk) 20:45, September 10, 2013 (UTC) : : Sounds good to me. I'll ask a few to drop you a message anyway and try to figure if they actually left a statement IN the forum itself confirming the "Official Cannon" thing. That would considerably help things. Thanks for all the help! DojiSakura (talk) 09:00, September 13, 2013 (UTC) : Okay, here is what GM Inari had to say on Skype. He didn't have much time, so I couldn't ask him to talk to you, but I'm definitely ask him to come drop a line or tell me if there is any place on the board where the "This is cannon unless stated otherwise" thing is openly stated. : 10:17:14 Claudia: No worries no worries! 10:17:21 Claudia: I just have a quick confirmation request for you 10:17:26 Claudia: I wasn't hallucinating 10:17:41 Claudia: when you GMs told us that EVERYTHING on this year winter court forum was canon right? 10:17:48 Claudia: (except stuff you openly said It's not canon) 10:18:03 Claudia: (I'm asking because of a talk I was having to the admin over at L5R Wikia) 10:18:20 Alan Stringer (Winter Court Inari): I think the story team is going with "as much as can be made canon as possible" due to certain incidents and the like, naturally 10:18:30 Alan Stringer (Winter Court Inari): about 75% of what renyu did will not be made canon. : 10:18:31 Claudia: (most people out the game seem to be convinced that it's actually like the previous wintercourt) 10:18:41 Claudia: (nod) 10:18:46 Claudia: Alright, good to know I wasn't dreaming things 10:18:49 Alan Stringer (Winter Court Inari): however the rest is intended to become canon : DojiSakura (talk) 09:22, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :For what it's worth, my two cents are as follow; Don't go adding loads of Winter Court stuff because it may or may not be considered canon down the line. :Winter Court was good fun the first time I participated, but alot of things were just forgotten about. Canon from a forum based RPG is very hard to add to the wiki, because we don't really want a post by post account of an event. Ideally, we want the cliff notes, and the fictions are the best way of adding that information. :As the guy said above (in relation to Renyu specifically) was that 75% of what did would bnot/b be canon. And saying "as much will be made canon as possible" is not the same as "everything will be canon unless it isn't". I view that statement as confirmation that the Story Team will try to incorporate as much as possible in canon, but to not go ahead and assume anythign specific will be. :So, I'm not bagging on Winter Court achievements here. I'm just saying that we can't get carried away with adding information from what is essentially a web-forum chat. :As for my decreased presence on the wikia, it's mostly down to 2 factors. Private life events and Oni no Pikachu doing an awesome job of adding loads of info. :Also, as another note on Winter Court stuff. As a previous participant myself, I got very excited by the prospect of things I did becoming canon. Disappointment aside that pretty much none of it did, I had to remember that the articles here should try to remain as objective as possible. Some participants of the WC have, in my opinion, a tendency to become very enamoured by the events that took place. To the point of considering events canon, even if they were never explicitly stated to be so. And this is why I want to be careful with adding information. :I hope this all makes sense? --Majushi 14:46, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :It does make sense, and I wasn't planning on throwing a ton of information. :But I was torn between giving small but important "character information" like, say, where Doji Moro was born and why was she attending the winter court in the colonies even if she was from the Empire, or the fact that she becomes Bayushi Makubesu's assistant at the end of winter court -- , and leave it out because it wasn't mentioned in the official fictions and the only source being "She was Accepted to Winter Court thus everything in her backstory\ that happened there is now officially canon". To avoid misunderstandings, however, I'll share this with Inari and what other GMs I can snatch, and ask them to confirm if by "as much will be made canon as possible" is the same as "everything will be canon unless it isn't". :I'm fairly FAIRLY sure that the bits I wanted to add are canon and nothing particularly outrageous (I'll confirm them just in case) but until I have everything confirmed, I won't add them. I know too well how people can just fall in love with their characters and just wanting to force them into cannon by any means necessary. DojiSakura (talk) 19:40, September 13, 2013 (UTC)